


Amazing Grace

by Les7091



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Chick-Flick Moments, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: How sweet the sound. Dean hears something odd while cuddling with Cas. It's beautiful, but what is it? Just a short, cute one shot. Not too sappy.(I wrote this a couple of years ago, and shared it on FFN, idk why I never posted it here as well)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Amazing Grace

It finally happened. Years of sexual tension had peaked until they both broke. Now they just lay, enjoying the afterglow of their love making.

Although it was against his nature, Dean felt the need to cuddle up close to Cas, to let him know he wasn't going to go sneaking off. So he scooted close and gently laid his head on his Angel's chest, both of their hands coming together to rest on his stomach.

With no need to say anything, they just enjoyed each other's company, though Dean reveled in the sound of Cas' heartbeat beneath his ear. After a long moment, Dean realized he heard something else along with his Angel's heart. A light buzzing or humming sound. The more he focused on it, the more clear it became.

It was beautiful. He leaned in a little closer, trying to hear better. It was almost like music, a sound he could listen to forever.

"Dean, what're you doing?" Cas finally asked, after seeing the look on Dean's face.

Against his will, Dean's face reddened a little, embarrassed. Surely what he was about to say made no sense.

"There's this sound, along with your heartbeat. It sounds like music" Dean told him, looking away

"Oh... That must be my grace" Cas suggested. Duh, why hadn't Dean thought of that?

With a grin, Dean listened hard again, focusing on the humming. No human sound could describe it. Wind chimes? A cat's purr? Maybe harp? He was an angel. But no. This sound was different than that.

"Cas, it's... It's beautiful" he wouldn't often describe something like that out loud, but this was Cas.

"I'm glad _you_ think so" Cas muttered sadly

"You don't?"

"My grace is damaged, with fragments missing and others corrupted"

"Castiel" Dean's use of the Angel's full name caught his attention "Your grace is amazing and perfect just the way it is... Like you" When did he turn into such a click flick sap?

"Thank you, Dean" Cas loved this human and couldn't hide it any longer "I love you"

"I love you too" Dean said it as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet and grinned in his smartass way that the angel loved since the first time he saw it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, idk why I never post this here, it's one of my favorites. I imagine Cas' grace sounding like every beautiful sound that you love <3


End file.
